parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bear King
Cast *Baby Simba - Shag Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Young Simba - Boo-Boo Bear *Adult Simba - Yogi Bear *Young Nala - Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Adult Nala - Cindy Bear *Timon - Hokey Wolf *Pumbaa - Quick Draw McGraw *Mufasa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Sarabi - Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) *Scar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Shenzi - Roz (Monsters, Inc.) *Banzai - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Ed - Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) *Rafiki - Top Cat *Zazu - Huckleberry Hound *Sarafina - Maw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Mouse - Punkin' Puss *Groundhog - Morroco Mole *Hyenas - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Chamaleon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Wildebeests - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *Zebras - Horses (Spirit: The Stallion of the Cimmaron) *Girrafes - Girafes (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Elephants - Mammoths (Brother Bear) *Vultures/Buzzards - The Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Bettle - Francis (A Bug's Life) Chapters #The Bear King part 1 - "Circle of Life" #The Bear King part 2 - Shere Khan and Baloo's Conversation #The Bear King part 3 - Boo Boo Bear's First Day #The Bear King part 4 - (A) Boo Boo Bear's Pouncing Lesson/(B) "The Morning Report" #The Bear King part 5 - Shere Khan and Boo Boo Bear's Conversation #The Bear King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" #The Bear King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard #The Bear King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" #The Bear King part 9 - The Stampede!/Baloo's Death/Boo Boo Bear Run Away #The Bear King part 10 - Shere Khan Takes Over Pride Rock #The Bear King part 11 - Meet Hokey Wolf and Quick Draw McGraw #The Bear King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" #The Bear King part 13 - Shere Khan and Huckleberry Hound's Conversations #The Bear King part 14 - Relax in the Star/He's Alive? #The Bear King part 15 - Cindy Bear Chased Quick Draw McGraw/The Reunion #The Bear King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" #The Bear King part 17 - Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear's Agrument/Top Cat's Wisdom/Yogi Bear's Destiny #The Bear King part 18 - The King Has Returned/Hokey Wolf and Quick Draw McGraw's Distraction #The Bear King part 19 - Yogi Bear Confronts Shere Khan/Yogi Bear Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle #The Bear King part 20 - Yogi Bear vs Shere Khan/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands #The Bear King part 21 - End Credits (part 1) "Busa Simba" #The Bear King part 22 - End Credits (part 2) "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Gallery Shag Rugg.jpg|Shag Rugg as Baby Simba Boo-Boo.jpg|Boo-Boo Bear as Young Simba Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Adult Simba Floral Rugg.jpg|Floral Rugg as Young Nala Cindy04c.gif|Cindy Bear as Adult Nala Char 9938.jpg|Hokey Wolf as Timon Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Pumbaa Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Mufasa Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Sarabi Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Scar Roz.jpg|Roz as Shenzi 4.png|Randall as Banzai Fungus-0.jpg|Fungus as Ed Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Rafiki Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as Zazu Maw Rugg.jpg|Maw Rugg as Sarafina Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheCityMaker Category:MichaelTheCityMaker Category:MichaelCityMaker Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART